Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch
by Slytherene
Summary: OneShot überarbeitet: Warum verrät Snape den Dunklen Lord? Welches Geheimnis verbindet ihn mit Lily? Welche Rolle spielt Sirius dabei?


**Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch **

**Kurzgeschichte von Slytherene **

**Disclaimer: **Alle Figuren und Flüche aus dem Harry-Potter-Universum gehören ausschließlich der genialen J.K. Rowling. Mir gehören nur die meinen und der Plot.

Ich verdiene auch nix damit.

o

o

_Warum kehrt Snape dem Dunklen Lord den Rücken, gerade als dieser auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht ist? Was verbindet ihn mit Lily Potter? Eine Reise in die Vergangenheit beantwortet die Frage nach Schuld und Schuldigen...  
_

_

* * *

_

**Ein unverzeihlicher Fluch**

Langsam ließ Snape sich auf das Lager zurück sinken. Madam Pomfrey war in ihr Büro zurückgegangen. Seine Wunden waren versorgt.

Er war von einer der geheimen Zusammenkünfte mit Voldemort zurückgekehrt. Der Dunkle Lord war unzufrieden gewesen mit den Fortschritten der Gruppe von Todessern, die von Severus angeführt wurden. Die Methoden Voldemorts, seine Unzufriedenheit zu artikulieren, waren gewohnt drastisch. Severus hatte nur eine schmerzhafte Ermahnung erhalten, nach den Maßstäben der Todesser keine wirkliche Strafe. Den Cruciatus-Fluch hatte der Dunkle Lord bereits nach nur kurzer Zeit aufgehoben. Dennoch waren die Auswirkungen heftig genug, dass Severus sich nach seiner Rückkehr nach Hogwarts in den Krankenflügel schleppte. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihn ohne jede Begeisterung, jedoch professionell versorgt. Die Medi-Hexe war ihm noch nie besonders zugetan gewesen.

Dumbledore war gekommen, um sich über die neuesten Entwicklungen zu unterrichten.

Jetzt war Severus allein, endlich. Neben seinem Bett flackerte noch eine einsame Kerze in der Dunkelheit.

„Nox", wisperte er leise.

Die Kerze erlosch.

Er schloss die Augen und versank in Grübelei. Vor seinem geistigen Auge löste ein Bild das nächste ab, wie im Zeitraffer rasten die Szenen vorbei, um schließlich klarer zu werden, länger zu verharren. Nun manifestierte sich ein fein geschnittenes Gesicht mit mandelförmigen grünen Augen. Der Ausdruck auf dem schönen Gesicht spiegelte zunächst Überraschung, danach ungläubiges Entsetzen und später Wut und Trauer wider. Tränen glitzerten in den Augen. Eine Stimme fragte seltsam hohl:

„Warum, Severus, warum?"

Das schmale Gesicht wurde von einer anderen Erinnerung verdrängt: Eine Nacht in einem dunklen Wald, vermummte Gestalten und dann - erstickte Schreie. Ein hohes, freudloses Lachen erfüllte die Luft, und er hörte sich in das unheimliche Gelächter mit einstimmen.

Es war ein erhebendes Gefühl.

Er hatte die Macht gespürt, zum ersten Mal war er nicht der verabscheute Junge ohne Anerkennung, ohne Bedeutung. Er hatte die Macht gerochen, als er den süßen Duft der Angst wahrgenommen hatte, hatte sie geschmeckt, als er sich vor Aufregung auf die Lippen biss, nachdem der erste Feind in einem Strahl grünen Lichts auf den Boden sank, hatte sie gesehen, als das Dunkle Mal den Nachthimmel über dem kleinen Gehöft in einem grünlichen, kalten Lichtschein erstrahlen ließ. Das Mal, welches er beschworen hatte.

„Mors mordre!" hatte er ausgerufen.

Die Stelle, auf der das Dunkle Mal seit der vergangenen Nacht auf seinem Unterarm prangte, brannte wie Feuer, aber es war ein herrliches Feuer, welches seinen Körper durchfuhr, in Wellen, die ein Gefühl der absoluten Überlegenheit durch seinen Körper spülten. So hatte er sich immer fühlen wollen, genau danach hatte er sich gesehnt. Es war Wirklichkeit geworden, sein Traum von Macht und einer hervorgehobenen Stellung.

Es hatte Monate gedauert, bis sich die Zweifel wie gierige unsichtbare Blutparasiten durch das in seinen Adern pulsierende wilde Gefühl der Unbesiegbarkeit fraßen, bis das Töten nicht mehr aufregendes Abenteuer war, sondern ein schales, abgestandenes Gefühl in ihm hinterließ. Er begann es zu verabscheuen. Den Geruch, den Geschmack, und das fahle grüne Symbol am nächtlichen Himmel.

Tief in ihm, und aus welchem Teil seiner Existenz ahnte er nicht, war etwas erwacht. Ein innerer Zwang, sein Tun zu reflektieren, eine vorher ungehörte Stimme, die stetig lauter werdend in sein Hirn drang.

‚Du fehlst, Severus, deine Entscheidung war schlecht, Severus, revidiere sie', wisperte die Stimme. ‚Überdenke dein Handeln, wo wird es dich hinführen? Dreh um, es nicht noch nicht zu spät'. Doch war es wirklich nicht schon zu spät?

Voldemort schien auf der Höhe seiner Macht, nur wenig hatte die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer ihm und seiner Armee von Todessern entgegen zu setzten, zu limitiert schienen die Mittel der anderen Seite. Doch dann begann sich der Widerstand zu formieren. Das Ministerium stattete seine Auroren mit weiten Befugnissen aus, und in der Riege von Voldemorts Anhängern gab es die ersten Toten. Der Phönixorden organisierte weiteren Widerstand, und wenn der Sieg des Dunklen Lords wohl nicht mehr zu verhindern war, so wurde sein Triumph doch hinausgeschoben.

Schließlich schien der Endsieg zum Greifen nah, als ein Mitglied des Ordens die Potters verriet. Severus Snape wusste nicht, warum, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sein Meister davon überzeugt war, dass nur noch einige wenige Gegner ihm im Weg standen, und zu diesen gehörten die Potters.

In Severus hatten die Zweifel bereits ein Werk der Zerstörung im Bollwerk seines dunklen Weltbildes angerichtet, und als der Name von Lily Potter auf die Liste des Todes gesetzt wurde, tobte in Severus Innerem ein ungebändigter Orkan, und eine kalte Wut erfasste ihn. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihn angesehen, damals, bevor „es" passierte, und ihr Blick war tief in sein Herz gedrungen. Sie hatte ihn wahrgenommen, nicht als etwas nebensächliches, oder bestenfalls als bemitleidenswerte Kreatur. Sie war seine erste und einzige Freundin gewesen.

In ihrem vierten Jahr in Hogwarts hatten sie begonnen, sich heimlich zu treffen, auf den Ländereien oder bei den Gewächshäusern. Die Freundschaft zu einem Mitglied des verhassten anderen Hauses hatten sie beide lieber für sich behalten. Sie hatten gemeinsam Hausaufgaben gemacht. Sie war ebenso begabt in Zaubertränken wie er selbst, und begeistert entdeckten sie Rezepte und Anwendungen, die weit über den Lehrstoff von Hogwarts hinausgingen. Es war die erste fast unbeschwerte Zeit in Severus Leben, er fühlte sich zunehmend sicher und vollständig bei ihr. Dann jedoch begann die Freundschaft, die zwischen den beiden gewachsen war, sich zu verändern.

Lily, sie schwirrte in seinem Kopf wie eine Blumenfee um eine besonders süße Blüte. Sie stahl sich in seine Gedanken, zuerst nur abends vor dem Einschlafen, später auch während des Unterrichts, und schließlich ließ sie ihn kaum mehr einschlafen, oder mitten in der Nacht heftig atmend und mit einem feuchten Fleck auf dem Bettlaken erwachen. Seine Gefühle verwirrten ihn zunehmend. Er begann, unfähig mit ihr über seine Gefühle zu sprechen, ihr aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie versuchte mehrere Male ihn nach seinen Beweggründen zu fragen, er jedoch wich ihr aus.

Eines Nachmittags war er auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, um einige Bücher zurück zu geben, und da sah er sie an einem Tisch mit Potter und Black, den beiden verhassten Gryffindors. Potter musste einen seiner „coolen Scherze" gemacht haben, denn er grinste breit und Beifall heischend und fuhr sich mit den Händen durch seine schwarzen, ohnehin schon unordentlichen Haare.

Und Lily – sie lächelte ihm zu.

Dieses Lächeln gab Severus einen ungeahnten Stich. Das war dieselbe Art, auf die sie lächelte, wenn er, Severus, einen wohl gewählten, sarkastischen Kommentar abgab, oder wenn er eine ausgefallene Lösung für ein kompliziertes Zaubertrankproblem präsentierte. Dieses Lächeln war ihr Lächeln für ihn, „sein" Lächeln.

Wie konnte sie es wagen, diesen Potter-Kerl so anzulächeln?

Zornig lief er aus dem Schulgebäude hinaus zum See. Mit jedem hastigen Schritt steigerte sich seine Wut weiter. Wie konnte Lily ihm das antun? Doch hatte er selbst nicht mit Schuld, fragte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Hatte er sie nicht ignoriert? Er war ihr aus dem Weg gegangen, ohne Begründung. Sicher war sie zu Recht verärgert gewesen.

Nun gut, er würde mit ihr sprechen. Er musste mit ihr reden, und er würde nicht so dumm sein, sie anzulügen. Wenn er ihr sagte, was er wirklich empfand, dann würde sie diesen Potter nicht mehr so anlächeln, dann wäre das Strahlen ihrer Augen wieder für ihn reserviert.

Ein zufriedenes, warmes Gefühl durchflutete ihn. Er würde es bald in Ordnung bringen.

Am selben Abend, nach dem Abendessen wartete er am Ausgang der Großen Halle auf sie. Sie war in Begleitung einer ihrer Gryffindorfreundinnen. Als sie ihn neben der Pforte stehen sah und seinen Blick bemerkte, blieb sie stehen.

Er räusperte sich: „Ähm, Evans, kann ich dich mal sprechen?" Er sah sie fragend an.

Sie zögerte. „Gut", sagte sie schließlich, und zu ihrer Freundin gewandt, „Margaret, gehst Du schon mal vor? Ich komme gleich nach." Lilys Freundin schaute sie fragend an, aber als sie keinerlei Antwort erhielt, trollte sie sich kopfschüttelnd die Mamortreppe hinauf davon.

Lily folgte dem dunkelhaarigen Slytherin nach draußen.

„Gehen wir ein Stück?" fragte Severus.

„Ich muss noch Hausaufgaben machen", wandte Lily ein und blieb stehen.

„Bitte", sagte Severus mit flehendem Unterton in der Stimme.

Sie zuckte die Schultern und folgte ihm auf den Weg um den See.

„Was willst Du, Severus?" fragte sie schließlich, als er das Schweigen nicht brach.

„Ich – ähm – die Worte wollten sich einfach nicht zusammen fügen in seinem Kopf. „Ich will mich bei Dir entschuldigen", sprudelte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus, „ich war in letzter Zeit nicht besonders, äh, - nett zu dir" sagte er lahm.

„Das habe ich gemerkt", antwortete Lily trocken.

„Das ist so, weil…" er konnte es nicht sagen. Aber er musste eine Erklärung finden, wenn er ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren wollte. „Ich denke an Dich", murmelte er schließlich leise, „ich muss ständig an Dich denken, ich meine, also…" er verstummte und sah sie fragend an.

Ihre Miene veränderte sich, von einem erstaunten zu einem erfreuten, ja begeisterten Ausdruck. Ihre Augen waren groß und strahlend, und plötzlich warf sie die Arme um ihn. „Oh, Severus" flüsterte sie in sein Ohr, und eine heiße Welle der Freude rauschte durch ihn hindurch. Sie ließ ihn los, und trat einen Schritt zurück.

„Du hast mir gefehlt", sagte sie ernst, dann lächelte sie wieder. „Ich habe Dich vermisst. Es war schrecklich, nicht mit dir reden zu können, und dass du mir immer ausgewichen bist."

„Ich war einfach nur durcheinander", gab er zu. „Du…bist etwas ganz besonderes für mich, Lily. Du bedeutest mir sehr viel."

Vorsichtig strich er ihr eine rote Haarsträhne aus der Stirn.

Er beugte sich zu ihr, und küsste sie zart auf den Mund. Ihre Lippen waren weich und sie roch süß. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss zaghaft. Er spürte wie sie zitterte. Er sah sie besorgt an, doch sie strahlte, und in ihren Augen glomm ein freudiges Funkeln, welches ihm den Atem raubte und ihn schwindlig machte.

„Ich muss hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum", sagte sie dann bedauernd, „wir haben wirklich noch einen Aufsatz für Binns zu schreiben, der morgen fertig sein muss. Sehen wir uns morgen Abend?" fragte sie und sah ihn er erwartungsvoll an.

„Um halb neun hinter den Gewächshäusern?" schlug er vor.

Dort hatten sie schon oft im Gras gesessen, es war ihr heimlicher Treffpunkt.

„Bis morgen dann, Severus", nickte sie ihm zu, dann beugte sie sich plötzlich vor und umschlang ihn wieder mit ihren Armen. Sie schmiegte sich an ihn, nur für einen kurzen Moment, dann hauchte sie ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, drehte sich schnell um und rannte den Weg zum Schloss hinauf.

Die Welt drehte sich um ihn. Seine Haut verströmte ein angenehmes Glühen an der Stelle, an der ihre Lippen zuletzt weich seine Wange berührt hatten. Sein Herz schlug heftig vor Aufregung in seiner Brust. Nein, heute Nacht würde er sicher schwer einschlafen können.

Am nächsten Tag konnte Severus sich nur schwer auf den Unterricht konzentrieren. Lilys Gesicht tauchte immer wieder vor ihm auf, der Duft ihrer Haare schien in der Luft zu liegen, wo immer er war.

Mit pochendem Herzen machte er sich gegen Abend auf den Weg zu den Gewächshäusern. Das Abendessen hatte er ausfallen lassen, er hatte keinen Hunger verspürt.

Als er den Weg am See verließ um hinter den Holunderbüschen entlang zu dem geheimen Platz hinter Gewächshaus drei zu gelangen, hörte er plötzlich Stimmen.

Wer trieb sich hier in der Nähe „ihrer" geheimen Zuflucht herum?

Da er noch Zeit hatte, schlich er geduckt im Schatten der Büsche entlang.

Da sah er sie, an der Pforte zu Professor Mandragoras viertem gläsernen Pflanzhaus: Black und Potter.

Dies war das „verbotene" Gewächshaus, allerlei seltene Heilpflanzen wuchsen darin, Zutaten zu weniger häufig benötigten Tränken, hochempfindliche magische Pflanzen und natürlich auch Pflanzen, die zu berauschenden Tränken weiter verarbeitet werden konnten. Die gläserne Tür war zerbrochen. In diesem Moment trat Black heraus. Er trug eine ganze Kiste bestückt mit grünen Cannabis circensis-Pflanzen mit dicken gelblich-weißen Blütenständen. Die Pflanzen waren unordentlich in die Kiste gestopft, zum Teil noch mit Erde bedeckt und viele der Wurzeln abgerissen. Die zwei Gryffindors kicherten.

‚Offensichtlich haben sie einige der Pflanzen bereits pur gefressen' dachte Severus sarkastisch.

Dann kam ihm eine Idee: Das war seine Chance, die zwei Nervensägen endgültig loszuwerden. Er musste sie nur hier festhalten und warten, bis Lily kam. Sie war Vertrauensschülerin, sie würde sicher einen Lehrer holen. Einen solchen Frevel an den schönen und wertvollen Pflanzen würde sie nicht decken, auch nicht, wenn Potter und Black Schüler aus Lilys eigenem Haus waren.

Severus sprang mit ausgestrecktem Zauberstab hinter dem Gebüsch hervor und rief:

„Potter, Black, keine Bewegung, oder ich jage euch einen Fluch auf den Hals!"

Wie in Zeitlupe ließ Black die Kiste mit den Pflanzen auf den Boden sinken, und suchte in seiner Robe nach seinem Zauberstab. Potter starrte Severus mit großen schwarzen Pupillen an, er reagierte überhaupt nicht.

„Expelliarmus!" bellte Severus, und beide Zauberstäbe der Gryffindors flogen durch die Luft und landeten neben seinen Füßen.

„Endlich habe ich euch erwischt", frohlockte Severus triumphierend. „Dafür werdet Ihr von der Schule verwiesen".

„Snivellus, was hast du denn hier zu suchen?" fauchte Black. „Anderen Leuten nachspionieren? Oder hast du eine süße Verabredung?"

Black fixierte ihn provozierend.

„Welche von den kleinen Slytherin-Schlampen ist es denn? Ich meine, keine aus einem der anständigen Häuser würde sich so einen dürren, fetthaarigen Versager an den Hals werfen". Severus, obwohl in diesem Moment siegessicher, ärgerte sich maßlos über die Provokation des anderen Jungen.

„Das wird dir noch leid tun, Black!" rief Severus, und sein blasses Gesicht hat einen entschlossenen Ausdruck, seine Augen blitzten vor Wut.

„Cru...", rief er, aber bevor er den Fluch aussprechen konnte, hörte er eine quiekende Stimme hinter sich „Stupor!" rufen, und er spürte eine harten Schlag in seinem Rücken. Dann schlug die Dunkelheit über ihm zusammen.

„Enervate, Stinktier", war das nächste, was er hörte. Sein Kopf schmerzte, und er spürte den Druck des Zauberstabs, den Black ihm auf die Brust drückte.

„Nur eine Bewegung, Snivellus, und Du bist Geschichte", zischte Black, und seine Augen funkelten hasserfüllt. Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Snape die dickliche kleine Gestalt Pettigrews wahr. Innerlich kochte er. Wie hatte er so dämlich sein können, nicht an den Rest des Quartetts zu denken. Fehlte nur noch der Werwolf.

‚Lily!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Bei Merlin, er würde ihre Verabredung verpassen, sie würde allein am hintersten Gewächshaus stehen und sich fragen, wo er bliebe. Im jetzigen Stadium ihrer Beziehung wäre das nicht gut, sie hatte gerade begonnen, ihm wieder zu vertrauen.

Der nächste Gedanke raste durch seinen Kopf: Was, wenn sie jetzt hier auftauchte? Würden die drei Freaks sie in Ruhe lassen? ‚Doch, das würden sie', meldete sich eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. Potter mochte Lily, außerdem würden die drei sicher nicht in Erwägung ziehen, dass Lily seinetwegen hierher käme.

„So, und jetzt wirst du uns sagen, was du hier wolltest", forderte Black. Severus presste die Lippen aufeinander. Auf keinen Fall würde er sein Geheimnis, seine Freundschaft zu Lily preisgeben.

„Du willst nicht?" fragte Black kalt. „Na gut, dann eben anders. James, wollen wir?"

Black sah seinen Kumpan fragend an. Potter kicherte, dann jedoch richtete er den Zauberstab auf Severus und bellte:

„Veritas!"

Severus spürte einen Schmerz in seiner Brust, als würden eisige Zangen zwischen seine Rippen dringen und sein Herz bloß legen:

„Also, was wolltest Du hier, hast du uns nachspioniert, Snivellus?"

Black sah ihn kalt an.

Severus versuchte die Lippen aufeinander zu pressen, aber gegen die Macht des Zaubers kam er nicht an. James Potter war ein mächtiger Magier, schon jetzt im Teenageralter.

„Nein, ich wollte mich mit einem Mädchen treffen", die Worte drängten über Severus' Lippen.

„Ah, wer ist es denn?" quiekte Pettigrew und sah Severus neugierig an. Seine Augen glänzten dabei und schienen vor Aufregung über den zu erwartenden spannenden Klatsch fast aus ihren Höhlen zu quellen.

Severus biss sich auf die Lippen, er würde Lily nicht verraten. Er schmeckte Blut in seinem Mund, es war sein eigenes.

„Was macht ihr da?" hörte er eine weitere Stimme.

Aha, der Werwolf war also inzwischen auch erschienen.

„Moony, schau mal, wen wir gefangen haben", triumphierte Black. Unser lieber Freund Snivellus hier wollte uns ans Messer liefern, bloß weil wir ein paar nette Pflänzchen für die nächste Party besorgt haben."

„Ihr habt was getan?" fragte Lupin entgeistert. „Seid ihr wahnsinnig, hier einzubrechen? Und alle Pflanzen rausgerissen, was denkt ihr Euch eigentlich?"

„Oh" höhnte Potter, „da spricht der Vertrauensschüler. Moony, wirst du uns jetzt verpfeifen? Bist du etwa auf der Seite von dem hier?" er zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf Severus, der immer noch auf seine Lippen biss, obwohl der Drang zu antworten nachließ, da Potter nun mit Lupin sprach und seinen Zauberstab gesenkt hatte, wobei der Zauber langsam verebbte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", antwortete der Werwolf leise. „Aber ihr bringt die Pflanzen zurück, und grabt sie vorsichtig wieder ein. Und nimm den Fluch von ihm, James" forderte er Potter auf, und wies auf Severus.

„Aber wir wollen wissen, welche kleine Slytherin-Schlange er trifft, Snivellus hat nämlich ein Date!" beeilte sich Pettigrew zu berichten.

„Das geht Euch nichts an" entgegnete Lupin bestimmt. „Es ist seine Privatsache. Bringt das Grünzeug zurück jetzt."

‚Ah, der edle Werwolf', dachte Severus ironisch. Nur für dies eine Mal war er froh, das Lupin die ach so hehren Gryffindorziele so sklavisch verinnerlicht hatte.

„Du wirst Dich ausschweigen, Snape, über das alles hier" sagte der blonde Gryffindor nun zu ihm und machte eine vage Handbewegung zum Gewächshaus hin.

Unterdessen kehrten Potter und Black aus den Inneren desselben zurück.

„Gut", sagte Lupin bestimmt, „wir kehren ins Schloss zurück."

„Sollten wir Snivellus hier nicht mit dem Beinklammer-und einem Silencio-Fluch belegen? Dann kann er nicht gleich ins Schloss rennen und uns bei Filch verpetzen", drängte Black den Vertrauensschüler.

„Ich denke nicht, dass das notwendig sein wird", entgegnete Lupin.

„Bleibst Du hier und bist still?" wandte er sich an Severus.

Doch Severus, in einem Anfall von Zorn darüber, dass die Gryffindors ungeschoren davon kommen sollten, den er hinterher zutiefst bedauern sollte, spuckte dem Werwolf ins Gesicht.

Lupin wischte sich mit angewiderter Miene den Speichel ab.

„Also gut, Snape, Du willst es nicht anders", zischte er. „Wir gehen vor, Sirius, er gehört Dir", sagte er zu Black.

Snape hörte, wie sich die Schritte der anderen Gryffindors entfernten. Black blieb zurück und sah Snape mit breitem Grinsen an.

„So, jetzt sind wir allein, Snivellus." Blacks Gesicht spiegelte einen triumphierenden Ausdruck. „Lass mal sehen, was mir da einfällt. Petrificus totalus!" rief Black, und er betrachtete Severus hasserfüllt.

„Das reicht noch nicht, denke ich. Diese Nacht wird zwar sicher kalt, aber es könnte ja sein, dass deine unbekannte Verabredung dich findet, dann hättest du es viel zu bequem". Blacks Stimme nahm einen drohenden Ton an.

„Du willst immer noch nicht sagen, wer es ist, hm? Na gut, wir werden es trotzdem erfahren. Was würdest du sagen, Snape, wenn es einen Fluch gäbe, der Dich in ein echtes Monster verwandelt? Unkontrolliert wie ein Werwolf, die erste Frau anfallend, die Dir begegnet?" Black fixierte Severus mit lauerndem Blick.

„Das wagst Du nicht" presste Severus zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. „Snivellus, Du ahnst nicht einmal ansatzhalber, was ich wage", geiferte Black.

„Du hast Remus ins Gesicht gespuckt, weil du ihn verachtest. Es ist sicher heilsam für dich, wenn du erfährst, wie sich ein Werwolf fühlt, und wie es ist, wenn man ein schädliches Verlangen, andere zu verletzen nicht kontrollieren kann."

Verzweiflung erfasste Severus.

„Nein, bitte…" stöhnte er.

Blacks Augen hatten inzwischen einen irren Glanz angenommen.

„Deiner Slytherin-Mieze wird es nicht schaden, wenn du sie ein bisschen härter ran nimmst, vielleicht gefällt es ihr ja sogar?" mutmaßte Black.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus' Brust und sagte kalt: „Desira omnipotentis". Severus schnappte nach Luft. Er hatte von diesem Fluch gehört, Lucius Malfoy hatte davon erzählt. Die Todesser benutzten diesen Fluch, um ihre Opfer dazu zu zwingen, den eigenen Frauen und Töchtern grässliche Dinge anzutun.

Lilys Gesicht erschien in seinem Gedanken, und sie lächelte verführerisch. Nein, das durfte nicht geschehen.

„Black, heb den Fluch auf!" rief Severus, und er hörte, wie seine Stimme zitterte. „Bitte…Black!"

Black drehte sich um und brachte sein Gesicht so nah an Severus', dass dieser seinen Atem spüren konnte. „Oh, nein, und wenn du den Boden vor mir küsst. Du wirst dich vor dir selbst ekeln, Snivellus, hoffentlich dein ganzes verrottetes Leben lang."

Black starrte Severus in die Augen, dann spuckte er ihm ins Gesicht und begann zu lachen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus' Kehle. „Silencio" flüsterte er.

Er drehte sich um und entfernte sich in Richtung Schloss, begleitet von seinem Gelächter, das unbarmherzig klang und langsam leiser wurde, um schließlich zu verstummen.

Kurze Zeit später hörte Severus leichte Schritte auf sich zukommen.

„Severus, Sev, wo bist du?" rief Lily.

Er rührte sich nicht. Vielleicht übersah sie ihn, es war Herbst und begann langsam früher dunkel zu werden. Doch er hörte sie immer näher kommen und dann sah sie ihn.

„Sev, oh Merlin, was ist geschehen?" sie kniete neben ihm nieder.

Ihre Augen strahlten wie nicht von dieser Welt, ihre Lippen schienen dunkelrot und feucht zu glänzen.

Severus keuchte.

Sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Er wollte ihr zurufen, sie solle auf keinen Fall zuerst den Klammerfluch lösen, aber aufgrund des Schweigezaubers konnte er nicht sprechen. ‚Merlin, lass sie den Silencio-Fluch oder den Verlangens-Zauber zuerst lösen' dachte er.

„Mein Gott, wer hat dir das angetan?" fragte Lily, und dann richtete sie den Zauberstab auf seine Beine, wo der Klammerfluch ihn zuerst getroffen hatte.

‚Bitte, nein, das nicht, lass mich das nicht tun' flehte er in Gedanken, und kämpfte gegen die schier übermächtigen Gefühle, die sich tosend in seinen Gliedern und seinem Kopf ausbreiteten, gegen den Drang, der ihn durchfuhr und wie Flammen heiß durch seine Blutgefäße raste.

Dann wirbelten Bilder durch seinen Kopf.

Severus sah sie an, ihr Bild vor seinen Augen verschwamm und er sah, wie sie sich langsam entblößte, ihre Robe glitt von ihren Schultern und gab den Blick auf ihr weißes Spitzenbustier frei. Ihr Haar funkelte dunkelrot wie Rubine, sie lächelte ihn an und ihr Lächeln schien zu sagen: „Ich will dich, Severus!"

Gleich würde er frei sein und sie berühren können, gleich würde sie ihm gehören, auf ewig. Er würde sie festhalten und besitzen, er würde ihr zeigen, wie sehr er sie begehrte.

Wie aus weiter Ferne hörte er ihre Stimme:

„Finite incantatem!"

Sie hatte ihm niemals verziehen. Er hatte versucht, ihr zu erklären, was in jener Nacht geschehen war, sie jedoch weigerte sich, überhaupt mit ihm zu sprechen. Am Ende des siebten Jahres in Hogwarts verlobte sie sich mit James Potter.

Severus sah sie danach noch ein einziges Mal. Als ihr Name auf der Schwarzen Liste der Todesser erschien, war er nach Godric's Hollow gegangen, um sie zu warnen.

„Hallo, James", hatte sie gerufen, als er durch die offen stehende Hintertür ins Haus trat, doch als sie Severus in der Tür erblickte, wich der freudige Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht, und nichts als pure Angst und Abscheu standen in ihren grünen Augen.

Sie war immer noch wunderschön, und der runde Babybauch, der sich unter ihrem Kleid abzeichnete, betonte ihre Schönheit nur noch mehr.

Sie war offensichtlich allein, er hätte sie zwingen können, ihn anzuhören, alles erklären, was damals geschehen war, dort bei den Gewächshäusern. Er hatte es nicht getan.

Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen – und hatte sich für Lily entschieden. Er hatte das Leuchten in ihren Augen gesehen, mit dem sie James Potter erwartete, und er würde ihr Glück nicht zerstören.

In dieser Nacht hatte er den Dunklen Lord zum ersten Mal verraten, als er Lily Potter warnte. Sie war zuversichtlich gewesen, dass Dumbledore sie und ihren Mann würde schützen können. Severus hatte gehofft, dass sie Recht behalten würde.

Severus griff nach seinem Zauberstab, der auf dem Nachttisch lag. „Lumos", flüsterte er. In dieser Nacht würde er keine Ruhe mehr finden, und das Buch, welches Albus ihm dagelassen hatte, war so gut wie jedes andere.

Der Direktor hatte eine Schwäche für Muggel-Literatur. Severus Snape blickte auf den braunen Ledereinband und las: Fjodor M. Dostojewskij, „Schuld und Sühne". Es würde eine lange Nacht werden.

ENDE

Wenn es Euch gefallen hat, laßt bitte ein Review da. Danke!


End file.
